zenith_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfen
One of the [[Races#Primary Non-Human Races|'primary non-human races']]. The wolves of the forests, keepers of the old ways. Wolfen are a hybrid of man and wolf, able to take on the appearance of both while their default form is that of a human with lupine ears and tail. Their transformation can be triggered by strong emotions, hunger, or the full moon. They still live largely secluded from human society although there is more integration than ever before. Legend The subject of many a tale designed to scare children or explain mysterious violent deaths, Wolfen have long been portrayed in a very negative light by folklore and legend. Humans have hunted Wolfen through the woods and killed those suspected of being Wolfen, while Wolfen gained notoriety for preying on livestock and people alike. And yet, despite a past filled with violent confrontation, these stories carry a common theme of respect for the primal power that Wolfen represent. The few accounts of heroic deeds by Wolfen all focus on the outburst of inner strength used to overcome challenges. A frequent element of Wolfen tales is that of the outsider welcomed into the village, who attempts to live as one of them and is often successful for a very long time, becoming accustomed to a life of agricultural. But eventually unusual behavior or incidents add up, of missing animals or shredded clothing, and suspicion mounts. In most stories this leads to an inevitable confrontation that ends badly for one party or another. In the times since the Edict of Unification, Wolfen who do integrate with society are required to inform others of their nature, and religious understanding of their roles as primal stewards of nature subservient to the Living God has done much to alleviate the fear of what had previously been believed to be demonic possession. Description Human Form Capable of masquerading quite effectively as humans, transformed Wolfen look almost indistinguishable from the rest of the populace. They have brown, black, dark gray, or rarely silver hair. Their eyes are brown or blue with the occasional gold/orange. Their incisors are longer than normal but not always detectably so. Otherwise they can pass as regular humans and exhibit no special abilities while in human form, beyond an improved sense of smell, and a stronger immune system and resistance to toxins. This form is most often used for infiltration or avoiding notice, and is said to be uncomfortable and even tiring to maintain for long periods of time. Beastman Form The most commonly used shape of a Wolfen, their beastman form is the halfway point between animal and human. Sporting sharp claw-like fingernails, pointed canine teeth, and expressive ears and a tail, they are noticeably non-human in this form. Their muscles become more toned though not bulkier, but they still have increased strength and speed as a result, on top of having superior senses than their human form due to their keen ears. Animal Form Believed to be their 'real' shape, a Wolfen's animal form is that of a mighty wolf, larger than average. They still possess their intelligence while in this state, though communication capability is limited to growls and barks. Standing at four feet tall and weighing 150 pounds on average, they are easily distinguished from their smaller non-shapeshifting brethren. Characteristics Capabilities Despite looking similar to a human, Wolfen are incredibly hardy, able to withstand multiple gunshot wounds which would otherwise incapacitate a similarly sized creature. Their resistance to damage increases along with their rage, able to enter states of frenzy in which they can continue to function in spite of grievous bodily harm. When operating at this level of emotional arousal, Wolfen display an extraordinary degree of strength, able to lift and throw weight in excess of their own body mass, run in leaping bounds, and tear through sturdy materials with their sharp claws and fangs. In their animal forms, Wolfen exhibit far less savage behavior, relying instead on cunning and stealth. Their wolf form is capable of superior wound recovery, as this is generally the form a wounded Wolfen will take to recuperate from injuries. Healing while in this state is significantly faster than would otherwise be expected, albeit certainly not instantaneous. Still, broken bones or serious bullet wounds can be mended in a matter of days or even a single day, rather than weeks or months. Limitations Any damage suffered by Wolfen while in their beastman form is sustained when they shift to human or wolf form. A bullet through the leg might not be enough to put down a rampaging beastman, but reverting to human before healing can result in life-threatening blood loss and even death. Additionally, a Wolfen's nature requires it to eat a significant amount of protein to avoid dangerous hunger pangs which can spur an undesirable transformation to their beastman shape where mental faculties are limited and instances of friendly fire or murder of civilians are far more likely to occur. And finally, a Wolfen's presence has a chilling effect on other animals and- to a lesser degree- Night Ravens. This does not always result in panic but will often cause a state of hyper-vigilance in animals with less experience around Wolfen.